Knight Rider The Next Generation
by Carl l Jones
Summary: This Story takes place upon Devin's Death I am being told I need to break this up into chapters I guess I never did because I saw this as a two hour movie in my head but i do appreciate any comments THANK YOU


KNIGHT RIDER

THE NEXT GENERATION

PROLOGUE

It was a perfect day. It was like most days since Michael had gone into semi retirement. The sun was shining, the forecast had called for no rain in the foreseeable future. So Michael had decided to go fishing. He made a perfect cast into the center of the small pond, not far from where he lived.

Suddenly Michael looked up and a black car caught his eye. K.I.T.T was the first word that came to mind as it raced by the small back road, but the thought left as soon as it happened. He realized as suddenly as he thought it, it couldn't be the car that he had come to call friend for so long. In fact K.I.T.T. was not even a car any more. K.I.T.T. had been rebuilt into the main computer bank for F.L.A.G.'s new Washington headquarters.

It had been ten years since Michael had left to become F.L.A.G.'s "Adviser on Retainer".

It was Devin's idea. It was his way of talking Michael into staying on the payroll.

Devin had asked Michael to stay on in this limited capacity, promising him that they wouldn't call on him more then several times a year. He was not asked to go on any missions. So Michael now worked about once a month mostly "P.R.".

Once a year he testified before congress to tell why government subsidized law enforcement was necessary, because they were not bound by the same rules as government founded law enforcement.

He had a practiced speech as to why organizations like F.L.A.G., V.I.P.E.R, and the O.S.I., were an essential part of keeping the nation safe.

Michael also, about three times a year, went to gatherings and banquets of law enforcement groups, to hobnob as Devin called it. So many people seemed to want to meet and shake hands with the legendary Michael Knight.

At the last banquet Michael had run into another legendary figure, a former Astronaut named Austin, and his almost equally famous wife, Jamie. He remembered thinking how beautiful Jamie was and that she had the firmest hand shake he ever remembered on a woman of Jamie's size. In fact any firmer he had thought, she might break his hand.

Michael was deep in his own reality when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he said answering it.

"R.C." was his response to the voice on the other end.

"It's great to hear from you. What have you been doing lately?" It was a rhetorical question.

Michael knew that R.C. was now head of one of the largest security firms in the L.A. area. Michael was still smiling as "R. C. gave him some bad news. "When is the funeral?" he asked.

"Ya! I'll fly out tonight and I'll be there tomorrow. Thanks for calling" he answered.

Devin had died in his sleep two days before.

1

Michael saw a lot of familiar faces at Devin's funeral. R.C. and April were both there and even Bonnie showed up, taking time from her job busy job as head of the Cybernetics Department for the C.I.A. Devin's niece had come as his only family. Wilton Knight's daughter was there as well. Michael hadn't seen most of them in over three years. The entire board of directors of the Knight Foundation came as well.

It was a very quiet ceremony in spite of all the people who showed. Michael said his hellos and respects and afterwards started walking back to his car.

"Michael, Michael Knight" a voice called out

"Yes, I'm Michael Knight what can I do for you" he answered

"Michael I'm Gloria Pelington we've never met before I'm the newest member of the Knight Foundations board of directors" she said.

Gloria was a younger unpretentious woman, mid to late twenties with beautiful red hair.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Michael told her. "I just wish it were under better circumstances"

"Me too, but I'd like to talk to you before you leave, if you don't mind, I can drive us to my office now if that's ok with you it's not far from here." Gloria said.

"I don't have any thing going on right not so I think I can squeeze you in." Michael said, knowing that he had nothing really planed but going home and resuming his quite life.

Michael and Gloria arrived at her office in a small unassuming office building a few minuets latter. After taking his coat and offering him a drink she got right to business.

"Michael, Devin was completely clear who he wanted to succeed him as head of operations for F.L.A.G. He wanted you Michael, and we're ready to give you the job right now based on his recommendation." She said

"Me?" Michael replied. "But I've not been active in F.L.A.G. for over ten years. I've never even been to the new headquarters"

"Yes we at the board all know that but F.L.A.G. Devin believed above all other of Wilton Knights organizations should stay true to Wilton's Dream. He felt you would be the one person who could keep that dream alive. Its felt that, that was why he insisted you stay on in your limited capacity" she told him.

"I don't know." Michael said. "I mean can I have some time to think about it for a little while."

"Yes." she said. "In fact one of the reasons I brought you here now was to give you the opportunity, to think about it. So here is what we're purposing. Take the job on a ninety day trial. If you decide not to take the job permanently we'll offer you a nice retirement package and you don't owe us any thing else."

"Ninety days." Michael replied.

"Right that will give me and the other board members long enough to find someone to replace Devin permanently." she said.

"OK then, I guess, I can take the job, but only for the next ninety days." Michael said and shook her hand."

A few days latter the flight to F.L.A.G.'s new head quarters in Washington was uneventful Michael knew that F.L.A.G. had moved from there campy town house office to a huge facility out side D.C. F.L.A.G. had become one of the largest, privately funded criminal investigation firm in the entire world.

Michael used his time on the plane to read several files Gloria had sent him. It only served to remind Michael how much he had hated the paper work side of working for F.L.A.G. when he was a field operative.

On the other hand it had familiarize him with some of the most resent activities that had been going on within the organization.

Michael got off the plane walked to baggage claim to get his luggage as he grabbed his bag as a voice called out. "Mr. Knight" as Michael turn he was startled to be facing the biggest man he had ever seen.

"I'm Eugene Samson" the man said taking Michael's hand in his and shaking it. Michael's hand almost disappeared in the big mans grip "I'm F.L.A.G.'s chief local investigator glade to meet you. I was asked to pick you up and give you a ride to the new headquarters."

Eugene looked to Michael like something out of an old comic book Michael had read when he was a kid.

"Please sir if you don't mind right this way." Eugene said as he grabbed one of Michael's bag placed it under his arm then grabbed the other with the same hand leaving one hand completely free to open the door. Michael followed the big man out to the packing lot. There Michael saw the only vehicle that logically could be driven by the giant.

"Wow, that's some truck." Michael stood beside a three tons extended cab, long bed pick up, with over sized tires.

"Yes sir that is "THE BEAST" it was assigned to me when I signed on with F.L.A.G." Eugene said.

"THE BEAST" Michael said with a smile.

"It's what everyone at F.L.A.G. calls it and the name kind of stuck." Eugene replied.

Luckily Michael had manage to keep himself in good shape because crawling up into of the over sized truck was no small feet

"So were do you come from Eugene." Michael asked as he finally got comfortable.

"Idaho" Eugene answered. "My dad's a potato farmer out there, but I was recruited from the Navy Seals. F.L.A.G. was looking for someone who could handle them selves in a bad situations and figured I fit the bill."

Michael looked Eugene up then down and replied. "I can't imagine why." he said with a smile.

About thirty minutes latter Eugene pulled into a driveway next to a huge sign The Foundation for Law and Government was printed in big letters outside the building. It was as big as any F.B.I. or N.S.A. head quarters Michael had ever seen. Michael felt a since of pride that F.L.A.G. had moved so far in the last ten years.

Eugene pulled up out side the front door and assured him that his bags would be taken to his living quarters.

Michael crawled out of the large truck and walked into the front door.

He walked up and said to the receptionist behind the front desk. "Hello I'm Michael Knight."

"Mr. Knight," the young lady greeted him with a smile. "yes we've been excepting you. Please if you don't mind just place your hand against the pad so we can scan you in."

Michael smiled as he placed his hand on a panel with the words, "For your safety you are being monitored by K.I.T.T.

After wards the young lady handed him a key card and behind her an elevator opened.

"Right throe there sir the elevator will take up stairs and someone will meet you there" she told him.

Michael stepped in and soon arrived on the twelfth floor.

"Mr. Knight it is so nice to meet you." Michael was greeted by a small nerdy looking guy with glasses. I'm Jason Colcheck. I'm the chief computer technician here and I asked to be the one to give you the tore of the new head quarters."

"Great were do we start?" Michael asked

"Well I thought you'd like to start at the computer research lab." Jason led the way as they walked down the hall to the lab were several people were working on several deferent kind of computer devises.

"We've been doing research on trying to expanding computers and as well as modernize them for field work for our agents and those that work for other government agencies." Jason explained.

"Here we've managed to expand the memory of P.D.A.'s as well as laptops and cell phones. We have also made them more user friendly for the agents with less computer knowledgeable."

Michael introduce himself and shock hands with all of the technicians in the lab. Each one telling him different things they had worked on most of witch he didn't understand. But he politely smiled and shook his head as they tried to explain the different things to him.

After words Jason led Michael over to a small room off to one side. "Please come in" he said.

"I want to show you what I've been working on" Jason pointed to five personal computers sitting on a long bench each one was on and had, a monitor, two speakers, a web cam and a microphone hooked to it.

Michael just looked at each of them, then looked at Jason and said. "What."

"Oh sorry, a, guys meet Michael Knight he's the new boss around here, Michael, meet the guys." each computer then said. "Hello", "greeting", "hey", "what's up", "high," each one said after the other, the last with a woman's voice.

Michael shocked said. back" Hello I'm pleased to meet you"

"Likewise," "my pleasure" "me as well", "yup dude", me too" the computers all responded.

"You see Mr. Knight each one of these computers hardware and soft ware is based on my research on K.I.T.T.

"Wait are you saying, that these computers are just like K.I.T.T.?" Michael asked.

"Oh no sir, they are nowhere near as complex as K.I.T.T. was, but using more modern circuitry, and software applications they at least think like K.I.T.T. does.

They are not able to control any of the complex devices that K.I.T.T. did, or dose now that's a long way off." he replied." but this was my first attempt to replicate the Knight Industries Computer Mind."

"Wow well I'm impressed, but I was under the impression that F.L.A.G. had given up on the super computer in the vehicle concept for the more human factor?" Michael asked

"Well they have. See I didn't build these to go into any vehicles. I was doing this to hopefully apply this to other field applications. Its just like all the other research going on in the other labs allot of witch is based around K.I.T.T." he said with a smile

"I see." Michael said. "Well good luck then. I'm impressed it seems as thou you've don a good job so far."

"Thank you Mr. Knight." Jason replied.

"Now I know what your really looking forward too." Jason said going over to a door at the far corner leading to a set of steps.

"K.I.T.T.'s right down the steps and at the end of the hall." Jason said.

"No" Michael said looking at the door." I would rather be alone when I say high to him. So I'll come back, latter" Michael said.

"Oh ok. Jason replied sounding confused. "Well why don't I show you some of the other labs so you can see what other kind of research that goes on here." he said.

Jason led Michele down a corridor to yet another room. "So this is were we're doing research on the Knight molecular coating."

Michael walked in to a very unassuming room with an older gentleman standing at a lab table.

"Dr. Strouse this is Mr. Knight our new director." Jason announced.

"Oh hello." the doctor said with a Germen accent. "I'm so glad to meet you." said Dr. Strouse.

The doctor here is our chief chemist at F.L.A.G." Jason said.

"Pleased to meet you" Michael said back.

"Oh Mr. Knight I've made my life's work on studying of the Knight coating, its quite remarkable you know." he said.

"Yes I know but I also thought it was too expensive to use on vehicles any more. Some of the rare elements needed to make it have proven too hard to get?" Michael asked. "Last I herd it was also judged too costly to use because of how long it took to apply and dry?" he said.

"That's true the elements needed to make the coating, because of were there mined and with all the world conflicts going on have becoming harder and harder to get a hold of. But I've made some vast improvements on the application process." he said.

"When it was fist invented it took four days to coat any thing with the Knight coating. I've improved the prose now to ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, that's amazing how" Michael asked.

"Threw the use of a fast drying process I invented." The doctor told him. "I can apply each coat then, dry them with a set of lasers almost instantly."

"Incredible." Michael said.

"Thank you and where a car the size of K.I.T.T. took over three weeks to do I can do now in a matter of days. I was also able to change some of the minor elements to bring the cost down, but its still two expensive to mass produce. That's why we only keep enough of the elements here at F.L.A.G. headquarters to make roughly two tons of the coating."

"Two tons?" Michael asked.

"Yes but Mr. Knight that's not a lot considering how much it takes to coat just one vehicle. With all what we have we still couldn't do more then five or six vehicles the size that K.I.T.T. was.

"I see so what has been your solution to protect our agents" Michael said.

"Well we now only use it on the parts that are the most likely to fail or break down. Like the gears in the transmission, the break pads, and the break lines, and the ball joints and wheel bearings, the rest of the bodies we now rely on more conventional less costly armor. In fact." the doctor added. "We just finished making a batch of the coating and we were just about to test it."

"Test it, how, why, what is the do need for us to test it?" Michael asked.

"Well Mr. Knight , it was Mr. Devin insistence when we make a batch of the coating it be tested before we were allowed to use any. So we go out and get an old car remove all the interred and place sensors that detect movement as well as any damage it might succumb to and we test it."

Jason said. "Come on Mr. Knight I'll show you." Jason lead Michael into a protective chamber far above the testing room almost fifty feet below sat an older car. At the opposite end sat a rather ominous looking armored car.

Jason walked over to a microphone. "Ok Tommy lets take it from the top for Mr. Knight." on queue guns, missiles, grenade launchers, all begin to hit the old car. This went on for several minutes. "So how's it looking?" Jason asked after the firing stopped.

"So far so good, we'll send a piece to the lab for the microscopic test with in the hour sir." The voice came back

"Thanks guys. Jason replied.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed to say the least." Michael said. "So what other kinds of research goes on at F.L.A.G.

"Oh we do a lot of other things come with me Mr. Knight" Jason told him.

Jason led Michael to yet another chamber that looked a lot like the last.

"This is where we test our new weapons we have under development. Like a new micro missiles launcher, a forty five caliber rail gun, even a new kind of tactical laser and even a smart sight target tracking system. All are still in the testing stages now, but all will one day be in agents hands." Jason said.

Then he lead Michael to yet another lab. "This is where we do our defensive test and this is our chief technician, Mr. Smith."

"Mr. Smith this is our new director Mr. Knight." Jason said.

"Hello Mr. Knight so good to meet you I hope you may find this fascinating, it's a new weapons avoidance system we've been working on." he said.

"How dose it work?" Michael asked.

"Well it works on a new type of artificial intelligence program we based on the Knight super computer it anticipates an attack based on the attackers movements before the attack is even made so the attacker doesn't even have to fire before the system starts to compensate for it and moving the plain out of harms way." Mr. Smith said. "I call it JEANIE sir."

"That's amazing how is it coming so far." Michael asked.

"Well Mr. Knight it's ready for its first field test. I've don all I can do here and the simulations have all come out great." Mr. Smith. said.

"Great then lets start testing stage on this thing." Michael said. "I'm looking forward to seeing it work."

"Well sir unfortunately right now it's so big it won't fit in any thing smaller then a dc ten. Mr. Knight. You see this project was originally designed for Air Force One and Air Force Two, and now I've been asked to scale it down for smaller air crafts. I've already made several strides in trimming it down but it's still a long way off" he said.

"How much longer will that take?" Michael asked

"At least six more months." Mr. Smith answered.

"That's why we also do a lot of research on confiscated items in this project as well. Devin believed they might bring us as much if not better luck then items we built here." He continued.

"What's in some of these confiscated projects?" Michael asked.

"Oh lots of stuff, we get all kinds of illegal equipment from bust, either made by us or other law groups." Jason cut in.

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"Oh, radar jammer, satellite imaging distorter, cell phone taps, devises to block television and radio signals, you name it some one has either tried or succeeded in building it." Mr. Smith said.

"Great I'd like you to keep me updated on any progress you make." Michael said.

Afterwords Michael and his guide walked down a long hall to a machine shop

"Then this is where we do our machinery work." Jason said leading Michael threw an open door.

Michael steps into an auto/machine shop with car and truck parts every where.

"And this is our chief mechanic K.C." Jason told Michael.

Michael steps up to a support bench with a large truck engine sitting on it. From his side all he can see is a par of work boot and two greasy hands working a socket wrench. "Glad to meet you si,,,"

Michael stopped mid word as a blond haired blue eye grease smear young lady stepped out from behind the engine block. "Glad to meet you to, but I'm busy right now who ever you are." she replies

"A,,, K.C. this is Mr. Knight,,, our new director." Jason said shyly.

"Oh hi," she said back, then shouts in the other direction. "Dutch I need that fuel injector, today not when I'm ready to collect my pension."

Soon a voice shouts back. "Hold on, will you I'm finishing modifying it now."

"Well get on it." she replies.

Then looks at Michael. "So you're the famous Michael Knight"

"Well ,, he replied

"The man who managed to take the most advised piece of hardware ever invented and destroy it more times then I can count." She said with a sneer.

Michael smiled, it reminded him of working with Bonny or April again. All the times they got on to him about pushing K.I.T.T. way beyond his limits.

"K.C. why don't you tell Mr. Knight what you do here." Jason said.

"Well this is where we make most of F.L.A.G.s money." she said sarcastically.

"We have contracts with most of the law enforcement groups around the glob to make parts for them as needed, to keep there vehicles on the road, in the air, in the water, what ever the case may be, we can also customize parts as needed for some of the more specialized vehicles out there, and we can do it for a fraction of the cost because of the buying power of F.L.A.G. So we can still make a handy profit. K.C. told him.

"So what are you working on for F.L.A.G. agents" Michael asked her

"Well our newest endeavor has been to come up with two super engines based around the one that was your car K.I.T.T.

"There done and there just about ready to be installed in our fleet vehicles." she then pointed to an engine under glass,

"Was this the one in K.I.T.T. he asked.

"That's her heart." she replied. " K.I.T.T.s engine had a top speed of 309 miles per hour, and a tork of over 570 pound per square inch. We've built two one is for speed we've witch we've increased to 379 miles per hour, and one for power witch we've increased to 2556 pound per square inch.

"That is incredible!" Michael said

"Well we had a lot of more modern components to work with then the original designers did. she said, At that moment someone came out of an upstairs office.

"K.C. we've got some guy on line one from Project Street Hawk. He said he was suppose to get a motorcycle intake manifold and instead got a rear turbine helicopter chain, for someone named Stringfelloe. Then on line two there's someone calling himself B.A. that says he wants to talk to you."

"Sorry guys' duty calls, Mike I'll take the call on line one down here and tell B.A. to hold." she shouts back.

"Mr. Knight next we'll go meet some of the operatives." Jason told him.

Jason led Michael threw the garage area. "This is where F.L.A.G. keep there fleet of vehicles. Now none are as advanced as K.I.T.T. was mind you, but all are armor plated with bullet proof glass. A regional diagnostic computer to tell the drive what kind of damage has been done in case of a crash, and a two way radio on flags vary own frequency." Jason told Michael.

In the garage Michael saw trucks of all sizes. Cars, motorcycles, A.T.V.s, even bicycles hanging on the walls.

"F.L.A.G. has different vehicles for almost any situation. Even a couple of armored cars, boats and several plains and helicopters in the next hangar." Jason continued

Michael walked past the pick up that Eugene Samson had picked him up from the air port in and noticed it was the biggest vehicle in the garage.

They then headed over to the temporary living quarters of the F.L.A.G. agents.

"This side is where the agents stay, they need quarters, the agents stay here when they are either on a case or when going thru debriefing.

At the end of the hall they stepped threw a door leading into a gym. "Here are the ones on call now."

"Agents" Jason called out. "This is Mr. Knight our new director. Mr. Knight you've meet Eugene Samson our top local field operative."

"Sir." Eugene replied.

"Mr. Knight this is Mike Mector." Jason told him.

"Mike Mector the X Games Motor cross champ three years in a row?" Michael asked.

"Guilty as charged sir." he responded.

"You were about to go down in history as the greatest Extreme Sports athlete to ever live. If you don't mind me asking what made you join F.L.A.G."

"Well one I was given an offered that was impossible to turn down, two it runs in the family my dads in the F.B.I. and my two brothers both work for U.N.C.L.E. and by the way sir around here they call me "Mek." he said shaking Michaels hand.

"This is Blain Palmer." Jason told Michael.

Michael interrupted him. "Call sign Mad Dog". "Navy Top Gun Winner Flew in Operation Desert Storm flies any thing with wings licensee in Plains, Jets both small and airliner size, Helicopters and Hover crafts, and you were hand picked by Devin him self. Your file was one I looked over on the flight here you've made quite a name for your self here as well so I've heard."

"Thank you sir." Devin and I talked together a lot about you as well sir. He was quite fond of you." He responded.

"Thank you for saying so Blain and I was of him." Michael said back

"Mr. Knight this is Melvin Yanded our field computer expert he was recruited, as part of a plea bargain." Jason told him.

"Plea bargain? How did this happen." Michael asked.

"Well I was the first person to ever successfully hack into F.L.A.G.s systems and break there security codes." he said.

"So we hired him. So we can not only keep an eye on him but help us by making sure no one can ever do it again. It was another of Mr. Miles' ideas." Jason said.

"Keep you friends close and your enemies closer, until you can convince them being your friends is the better of the two. I like that." Michael said.

"This is Bret Jones just transferred over from M.I. 5." Jason said.

"And last Sheila Templar. She's our number one national field agent and leader of this group" He said.

"Glade to meet you Sheila". "Glade to meet you all." Michael said.

"Well agents I'm looking forward to meeting with all of you privately, if you don't mind staying around here for the next few days? Until then relax I'm not out to make any on the spot changes to F.L.A.G., and I'm looking forward to getting to know each of you better." Michael said as he left the room.

Michael after meeting with the other agents could not shake the feeling of dread

F.L.A.G. has changed a lot since he and K.I.T.T. were there only operatives. It had always been about one man making a difference, and now he was not that man any more.

"What kind of difference can I make sitting behind a desk." he thought to him self.

For the first time since he was brought into F.L.A.G. so many years ago he felt out of place and that he didn't belong.

For the first time in a long wile F.L.A.G. was no longer home

2

"All agents to the briefing room, all agents please report to the briefing room. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill." the voice of K.I.T.T boomed over the loud speaker.

It had been the first time Michael had heard that voice since his return to F.L.A.G. two weeks ago. He had said he was going to find the time to speak to K.I.T.T. alone. But something kept coming up now there was a crisis and he was in the middle of it. Now he was thinking how much he already missed his quite life.

"Please everyone come in and have a seat." Michael said.

As the agents came into the room. "OK some of you probably already know at least part of what's going on, but for the rest of you I'm going to go over it for you" he told them.

"Three days ago a small band of mercenaries claimed responsibility for the take over of the small island of Kokamo in the Bahamas. They have killed at least nine people, mostly private law enforcement hired by the resorts to safe guard the tourist. As well they have killed two American army privates on vacation. What's not widely known is that they clam to have set up a small cruse missile on the top of one of the resorts and claims that it is fitted with a small atomic war head. They say unless the United States releases this man." behind Michael a picture appears.

"Charles Michael Dejesus they will launch that missile at a major city in the United States." He tells them.

"Now here is what's not known. At least not completely, the missile is believed to be a Chinese made K-109 payload class 5 Missile. We suspect this from the satellite pictures taken. These missiles are capable of carrying a payload of up to fifteen megaton warhead. This war head is small in nature but lunched at a major city like Huston or Tampa. Of witch both are in range of this particular missile. Would kill about fifteen hundred people on impact, and about six hundred latter do to fallout."

"Charles Michael Dejesus as you might know was the Colombian drug lord that decided to supplement his income by buying black market weapons and selling them to terriers groups for a profit. He was caught last year by Townsend and Associates shortly after 9-11 and is currently being held at Guantanamo Bay Cuba."

"The group is believed to consist of about seventy five highly trained men and women. They are believed to have been on Dejesus payroll for just this occasion. This may have been planed for sometime in the case of his capture." Michael tells them.

"The group came on to the island by use of a man made sand bridge it is four miles long and was built by one of the resorts to bring construction supplies to the sight on the island." He said indicating a map.

"So the group claims they will launch the missile in Twenty One Days if Dejesus and some of his assists are not releases and brought to the island. The government believes that the military should be kept out of this as for now." he emphasized.

"That's where we come in," We have been asked to do recon, we are going in under cover and are going to take pictures, so we can confirm or denied whether the missile is real, and whether the other hostages are safe." he tells them.

"I have as Jason Colcheck our computer teck to brief you up on the equipment you will be bring along with you. Jason would you like to take it from hear?" Michael said.

"Thank you Mr. Knight, the first piece of equipment will be this small re breather. It fits in the month clips over the nose. You then breath normally it will extract oxygen from the water changing it into a breathable gas for you for up to two hours." Jason said showing them how to put it on.

"The second will be this high definition visor. It will give you a clear view for up to one hundred yards in clear water, you will wear a normal wet suit with this, but the best part of this is that you will release no bubble. So if you are under water at night unless some one points a spot light on you. You should be able to get right up on someone before your detected. He said with a smile.

"The last piece is a beam camera. It is in two pieces, one is the camera witch you will take onto the island, the other will remain off shore to receive the pictures the recon team takes. Your group will split in two and then each team will take a camera. The best part of this is if the camera gets lost or broke during the mission we still have the pictures and can render the camera useless with the flip of a switch." He told the team

"Thank you Jason." Michael said.

"Blain Plalmer you will not be going a shore on this mission. You will fly the rest of the team to the off shore drop. You will also run the receiver and send the photos to the mobile base. "The rest of you will go a shore complete the mission get back into the water swim out to the plain and come to the Ronda view point for retrieval and return to base. You are ordered not to engage the enemy except in self defense or to avoid being detected all of you will carry small defensive weapon only, understood." Michael said.

"OK people were working against the clock." He ended

The flight to Florida was quiet, Michael was deep in thought most of the way he and the team were there with in hours and ready to go.

The team was in the locker room getting dressed when Jason walked in

"This suit feels tight!" Eugene said.

"It was designed to fit you, it's not tight." Jason said

"Well it feels tight." he said.

"OK quiet down. Mad Dog the plain is designed to look like a common sea plain, but the back opens up in order to let the team into the water. We need you to circle for at least forty minuets before letting off the team. Then you need to stay with in three hundred yards to receive pictures from the cameras. You will also be the only one able to receive audio, so keep us posted." Jason told them.

"When you are ready for retrieval one of you will need to give the signal. You need to do this at least twenty minuets before you are picked up. You will then meet the plain were it let you off. The plain is now green it will be repainted blue. You will only have four hours of complete darkness to finish your mission. Sheila, you will be in charge. He tells them.

Two hours later the team was in the air. On there way to one hundred yards off the island of Kokamo.

"OK people this is it." Sheila said "Eugene I need you to take point, Mek you bring up the rear."

"OK children were coming in for a landing. We've stayed far enough away it looks like were just another group on a fishing trip." Palmer said.

As the plane came in for a landing the group got ready for there long swim.

"Guys if you need me I'll be right here." Palmer said as they started getting into the water.

They got into the water Samson first, Melvin, Mr. Jones then Ms. Templar, followed by Mek.

There swim was uneventful, they were in formation until Melvin noticed a large shark closing in on the group. First it simply circled the group then began closing the distance. Soon it swam up and butted Melvin with its nose.

Melvin began squirming and turning away trying to get some distance between him and the shark. As he did the erratic movements seemed to get the shark excited some how. As the shake came in closer its eyes suddenly rolled back. This reaction sent Melvin into an almost panic.

Soon the shark came closer, and closer and started acting much more aggressive. The shark suddenly opened it mouth as if to come in for an attack. Melvin tried to let out a scream but could not do to the re breather. At the last second something grabbed him from behind it was Samson. He pulled him out of the way by the back of his neck with one hand and belted the shark in the nose with the bare fist of the other. The shock of the sudden hit stopped the sharks attack it turned and swam away. Then Eugene simply motioned to Melvin indicating they needed to move on.

There destination was a shipping pier were some of the resorts got supplies Sheila peaked up and noticed there was only one guard. Sheila motioned her hand Mek got under the guard grabbed a hold of one of the supports flipped his legs up and thru the gap between the support and the pier. He then bent at the waist and began swinging forward. As he completed his arc he grabbed a hold of the guard's legs and pulled him off the side of the pier. The guard with a single yelp fell right into Eugene's awaiting hands he quickly and quietly killed the guard with a quick snap of his neck. Mek then pulled himself onto the pier as Eugene helped the other members up. Mek grabbed there hands and pulled them up Eugene then grabbed hold of one of the supports and pulled himself up to the top.

"Ok." Sheila said. "This is where we split up. Eugene, Mek you are going to go after the missile pictures. The rest of us are going to go see if the hostages are still alive."

"Ok people were scheduled for five point two hours before sun rise. I want everyone here in four point five hours understood?" she asked. The team indicated they understood. "Ok then lets go."

Eugene and Mek had the easy assailment they would have to make there way thru the shipping area to a parking garage. Go to the top floor and take some pictures of the roof of the resort were the missile was being set up, and wait for the others to signal they were don.

Sheila's team had the big job they had to make there way along the long side of the island, until they came to the bungalow type hotel were all of the hostages were being held. Take as many pictures as possible then make there way back in complete darkness, and trying to avoid as many of Dejesus men in the possible.

Eugene and Mek made it thru the fist two levels without incident. On the third floor they encountered a single guard which they took care of quickly, then made their way to the top level.

"Mad Dog you there?" Mek said hitting the audio button on the camera.

"I'm here guys." He responded.

"Good we're on the roof and we're setting up the camera now." he told him.

They set up the camera and zoomed in on the roof top where the missile was set up. There were two men on guard and three others working on some kind of electronic equipment.

"Are you getting this?" Mek asked.

"Yah I'm getting it. Set the camera to infrared. Let's see if the war head is real?" he instructed Mek.

"Jason I'm transmitting the pictures to you now. "Can you see what there doing?" he asked.

"Jason to Mr. Knight, are you there?" he asked.

"I'm here." Michael answered. "Tell me what I'm seeing Jason."

"Well sir this is not just a gag bomb like we had hoped. I'm getting reading this war head looks like it's pure plutonium rods, and from the patterns I'm seeing I would have to say this could be a real atomic war head." he said.

"And what are they doing with that equipment Jason?" Michael asked.

"Well sir if I were to make a guess, I'd say there attempting to hook it up to some kind of satellite relay system, sir." Jason replied.

"So they could then launch it from any were with the touch of a button." Michael said.

"Yes sir that could be why there giving the U.S. so much time to meet there demands." Jason said

"It also means they intend to launch even if Dejesus is released." Michael thought.

Meanwhile Ms Templare's team had made there way close enough to the bungalows to get some clear pictures.

"There appears to be at least six guards. There is also two armored cars out side with men inside." Bret said.

"Where did they get the armored cars?" Bret asked.

"They were probably here to safe guard the deposits made by the resorts." the others were brought here as a ruse by Dejesus' men as replacements. Melvin answered.

Both armored cars were now fitted with machine guns on top.

Melvin said. "Hey boss I'm picking up a lot of body heat in the rooms, but I'm also picking up something else."

Melvin showed her the screen of his camera.

"Mad dog are you seeing this?" she asked

"I see it." he said. "Jason we've got a problem."

"What is it Mad Dog?" Jason responded.

"The bungalow were they've got the hostages it set with explosives. If any one comes near this island the hostages are all dead." He told him.

"Mad Dog how's that paint job coming?" Jason asked.

"Its almost done sir." he responded looking out at the small robots out side of the plain painting, then drying the paint instantly with blast of hot air.

"These little gizmos are great." he added.

"Mr. Knight there mission is complete and almost ready for pick up sir." The radio operator told him.

"Good lets finish this up. When the team is in the air I'll contact Washington with what we've got." Michael said then left the room.

Eugene and Mek headed down to the lower level of the parking garage. As they went to exit Mek noticed there was some confusion out side.

"Wait, look they've found the guard at the dock." Eugene said

"What are we going to do now Mek?" He asked.

"We can't get back that way well have to find another way off the island. I'll call Mad Dog see what F.L.A.G. wants us to do now." Mek told him

"Mad Dog, do you read me? We need to find another way off this island fast."

Mek said over the camera phone.

"Mad Dog to base we've got a situation the team has been compromised, and requires an alternate exit from the island. Please respond. "Mad dog said over the radio.

"We read you Mad Dog and have alternate exit plotted. Advise team to head North, by North East there is a small rock break wall there. You will proceed there accordingly." The voice over the radio said.

"Eugene, Mek, Sheila, do you copy proceed to the North East side of the island there's a break wall there. I'll pick you up there." he repeated.

"We copy Mad Dog." They said in unison.

Just then Michael walled into the relay room. "What's going on." He shouted

"The teams exit has been compromised were directing them to an alternate exit now." He told Michael.

"What exit?" he asked.

"There's a small break wall on the north east side of the island. We believe we can retrieve them there." he said.

"What do you mean, believe." Michael asked.

"Well sir. Sheila's team has a strait shot there but Samson's team will have to go right past the heart of there compound to get there." he answered.

"You call that the best exit you could come up with." Michael said with a grail in his voice.

"Yes sir because no one would attempt to come a shore there because of the height of the break wall. So we see no reason to place more then one guard there." he said.

"Well I hope your right." Michael responded.

Sheila's team was the first to arrive.

Samson and Mek made it past there compound with out incident. They had to go around a large garage owned by a car rental dealership. As they came around one side Mek stepped down in the dark on to an old faction call bell hose.

"Dam." they heard voices in side. As they came to the side door Mek looked back he noticed Samson was gone.

"Eugene?" he whispered. "Were did you go? Eugene." as he turned back a door swung open and two men stepped out.

"Stop!" one shouted rising his weapon at Mek and began to squeeze the trigger. Before getting a shot off the door behind them came crashing closed. The door hit both men from behind knocking them forward at the same time. Samson then grabbed both men by there necks. Lifted them both off the ground and then slamming them into each other. The two men fell to the ground in a heap.

"Wow I thought I was a goner there." Mek said.

"Come on lets go and this time watch were your stepping." Samson said with a jerk of his thumb

They then preceded to the break wall.

Sheila's team was the first to arrive.

"OK everyone stay low until Samson and Mek arrive." She told the rest of her team.

They didn't have to wait long the figure of Samson loomed in the shadows not far away. So Sheila's team headed out into the open. "Hey guys what took you so long?" she asked.

"We ran into some trouble. Nothing Samson couldn't handle." Mek ushered her.

They then waited until they heard the low hum of the plane engine coming to a stop off shore.

"OK." Sheila said. "Let's go."

They headed out single file across the small beach to the break wall.

"Halt." a voice called out from the near by watch tower. "Halt!" the gun man razed his weapon and pointed it at Ms. Templar.

"Look out!" Bret Jones said. Punching Sheila out of the way at the last second as the gun man fired. The bullet hit Bret square in the chest, throwing him backwards.

"No." Sheila screamed.

"NOOOO." Samson screamed and set at a dead run at the watch tower. The gun man fired two more times missing him both times. When Eugene reached the bottom of the tower he grabbed the bottom support and lifted the towers one side off the ground. The tower soon tipped over crashing the top into the rocks of the break wall. Causing it to splinter into pieces along with its occupant.

At that moment Mad Dog had herd the shots fired.

"Mad Dog to base there are shots fired. Be advised I'm going in." he said. "Repeat I'm going in."

"Negative Mad Dog. you are advised not to approach the island, repeat you are ordered not to approach the island." The voice said.

At that time Mad Dog reached down and turned off the radio.

"I was getting sick of what there playing on that station anyway." he said.

As Mad Dog approached the island. He noticed five small figures being pursued by three others. The three were now firing machine guns at the lead team. Mad Dog made a low arc almost coming in low enough to scruff the pursuing team, then flue over the heads of the front team as he hit his breaks hard his plain came down hard coming to rest in the sand about twenty yards in front of the first group. He then hit the door release.

"Someone, call for a taxi." he said as his team got on board.

"Get us out of here." Sheila said. "Bret's been hit."

"It's OK Bret, your going to be OK." she said as mad dog gunned the engine and got off the ground again.

"Bret?" she said. "Bret?" "Oh no" she said again as she began to cry it was too late. Eugene felt for a pulse but even he knew it was a futile effort Mr. Jones was dead.

The team didn't talk the whole way back to base.

3

"I lost a good man out there General" Michael said to the man on the monitor in front of him.

"I know Michael, it appears our intelligence was not as accurate as we had thought." the voice from the first monitor said.

"Not as accurate?, that is not even close to describing it General. That island had a lot more armed men on it them we were lead to believe. My team walked in to a situation they were not prepared for can you explain that General" Michael told him.

"Yes Michael. In the twenty four hours since the mission we've tracked down one of the dock workers. He is visiting family in the states and we have been informed that at least three shipments came in during a three week period that didn't have proper paper work with them." One of the voices told him.

"What did he say was done at the time?" Michael asked.

"Not allot he says when anyone asked any questions there were told it was construction materials, and the paper work would be forwarded to the proper people." the voice said.

"And so there could have been any thing in there and nothing was done about it" Michael said.

"Michael these are people that have had no military or law enforcement training. They didn't think any thing was wrong, don't blame them." a voice said.

"OK what else have we learned?" Michael asked.

"We've also learned that four armored cars of a configuration no one ever remembered seeing before arrived on the island just three days before the island was taken over. We now believe Dejesus men might have taken control of the construction company that was doing the work on the new resort as well. The owner of the construction company and all of his men were recently found dead and the dock worker says he heard some of them talking about all the new equipment and men that would coming over the land bridge soon" another voice told him.

"So what your telling me is this was a well thought out plane. How many men are we looking at?" Michael asked.

"We are estimating around three hundred well trained and armed men now." the first voice said.

"Great so were does that leave us?" Michael asked.

"Michael I've got the vice president with me now. He informs me we are considering a small tactical nuclear strike on the island. One of limited power to take out the island as well as the atomic warhead." a third voice said.

"Sir I would advice against that. There is no way to clear enough people from the out line coastal areas to in sure that we would be able to contain the casualties to the island, and we still have to consider the hostages." said another voice.

"That's right how about letting one of us try to handle this." a voice from the phone said.

"I'm sorry but F.L.A.G.s already lost a man. We're not willing to risk any one else or any other groups." the man with the vise president said.

"That's not fair F.L.A.G. doesn't have there super car any more. But they don't hold the patten either. We could have our car there in a few hours." one voice said.

"That would be like sending a boy to do a man's job. Let us send the chopper in." another voice said.

"Hey man I'll put our car against your chopper any day man." The first voice said.

"Archangel, Frankie, stop it both of you this is getting us no ware." the general said.

"He's right besides this is still F.L.A.G.s assignment. Michael how do you want to proceed?" the Vice President asked.

"Mr. Vice President, I'll call you in the morning with what F.L.A.G. is going to do." Michael said.

"Excellent then, Gentlemen this meeting is adjourned until morning." the general said.

Soon all of the monitors went off but one, and all but one of the speaker phones shut down.

"Michael we'd like to have a word with you. if you don't mind?" the man on the screen said.

"I'm kind of busy what can I do for you?" Michael asked.

"Michael we both know why you were given this position. It was because Devin hoped you would keep Wilton Knights dream from dieing. We also both know you can do the job, of that we have no doubt." the voice on the phone said.

"What concerns us is that the lose of one you agents only two weeks into your new position will discourage you to a point you'll fail to see all the good F.L.A.G. does." the man on the screen says.

"So you both suggest I should think of this as an acceptable lose? Go back to work like nothings happened. I'm sorry but I can't do that" Michael says with a sarcastic tone.

"No Michael we know your not that way, but we also don't want you to view this as your first big failure. Or your liable to let it cloud that dream." the man on the phone said.

"Michael we've all lost agents and everyone that dies you'll die a little. We both know that because we've both come to know you so well." the man on the screen told him.

"In fact we were two of the people that Devin consulted with before he named you as his successor. It was him that had to convince us, not us that had to convince him" the voice on the phone told him. "That's the reason we sought you out, If Devin had so much faith in you then we haft to believe he made the right choice so we got to know you, and soon become good friends with you."

"Michael all we're trying to say is Devin knew you could handle the job, we both trust and know you can handle the job, and were here if you need us." the man on the screen said.

"That's right so I've put my three agents on alert they will report to you and be there ready to back you up as soon as you say the word." the voice on the phone told him.

"And I've informed Steve and Jamie of this situation and there ready to go as well." the other one said.

"Charley, Oscar, I don't know what to say, thank you both, I'll let you know tomorrow what I've decided." Michael said.

Michael suddenly felt trapped he had to get out of that room. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. So he decided to go for a walk there were still parts of the facility he had not seen yet. So now seemed like as good a time as any to see what was there. So he used his pass key that let him into any door in the building.

First was the medical area. He had yet to come down this far even thou he had met some of the staff

"Can I help you sir." A nurse asked him.

"No, I just thought I'd look around." he told her.

As she left he looked and saw a glass case not unlike the one in the garage that held K.I.T.T.s engine

"MAXX" he said aloud as he looked inside and down at the place to see who it belonged to.

"Oscar, why are you loaning us the frame to a robot dog?" Michael just shock his head and proceeded down the hall

There were labs doing experiments the likes of which he didn't even begin to understand.

One was the robotics lab were several people were up late studding parts of a robot.

"What are they looking at?" he asked stopping someone as they walked by.

"Hymie, sir" she replied and proceeded on her way

"Ok,, but what's a ,,,,,HYMIE" he said as he realized he was alone again

Michael just shrugged his shoulders and went on his way

There were also several other testing centers doing thing with weapons, armor, police equipment, even acids and other corrosives, Michael was amazed at all that went on here.

When suddenly he stopped and looked up to read a sign on the wall.

"This is the Private Living quarters of Devin Miles Authorized Personal Only" the sign said.

"Well Devin you've lead me here. What are you trying to tell me?" he said.

As if on command the door opened up before him. Michael stood in the doorway just looking in. It took him time to realize that it must have been K.I.T.T. He must have been told to wait till he got here then let me in.

"OK so this is a set up." he said. "So the two of you must be trying to show me something. So what is it?" Michael said.

There was no answer just the open door. So Michael walked in. When he was inside the door closed behind him.

"OK so I'm here, now what." He said.

Suddenly all lights went off but a small one in the center of the room

"Come in Michael." Michael recognized it right away it was Devin's voice.

Michael approached the voice.

"Sit down Michael." the voice said it was coming from a computer on the desk in the room. The room was still dark except for the light coming from the computer screen witch illuminated a single chair.

Michael sat down in front of the computer screen. "Hello Michael, me and K.I.T.T. recorded this to play for you as soon as you rejoined F.L.A.G. It was set to play now when you came to see K.I.T.T."

"Michael I wanted you above all else to realize why I chose you for this job. I believed you were the one person that would keep Wilton's dream alive. Wilton Knight believe one man, could make a difference, but when you left it became to big for any one man. That's why we chose to expand F.L.A.G. We needed a whole team of people to do what you did by your self, but now that you've came back you can be that man again.

Oh I don't expect you to go out into the field drive a fancy car and bring down the bad guys any more but you can make a difference again, but as F.L.A.G.s director you can make this the organization it once was. You can show the world that not just agents and people with fancy gadgets but every man and woman can make a difference. Michael, That everyone can if they chose to can make a difference Wilton believed in you. I believed in you.

I've never told you this, but Wilton thought of you as a son and I've often thought if I had ever had a son. I would have been proud to think he would have turned out just like you."

At that time the monitor went black and the other lights came on. As Michael turned and looked around he saw pictures on the walls all around him. All were pictures of him and K.I.T.T. One was of him and K.I.T.T. sitting in a field with pieces of the monster K.A.R.R. One of him standing be side the crane they used to pull Goliath out of the water. Another one was of beside the remains of the battering ram Juggernaut. All of which they had had set backs against but all of which they won against in the end.

"Wow you know if they had all worked together against us we wouldn't have stood a chance." He thought.

That got him to thinking. "Together they would have been unstoppable, that's it, that's it." he said again as he stood up out of his chair

"That's it!! Devin you're a genies." He shouted

Michael ran out of the room he didn't stop running until he got to the conference room.

"Get me the Vice President on the monitor now." he shouted as he hit the button.

"Come on, Come on." he said impatiently

Soon the Vice President was on the screen. "Yes Michael, what is it?" The Vice President asked.

"Sir how long can you give me before you need to call for that air strike on the island?" Michael asked.

"Well Michael we need to end this as fast as possible." he replied.

"Can you give me fifteen days?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." the Vice President said

"Please that was my agent that got killed I need fifteen days." Michael said.

There was a poses. "OK Michael if you need fifteen days then you've got it, but not a day longer." he said.

"Thank you sir!" Michael said.

Michael walked out of the conference room towards the temporary living quarters, and into the cafeteria. The five remaining team members were there.

"Sir." Eugene said and stood up from his chairs.

"Pleases, sit this is not the military." he said with a smile.

Michael couldn't help but smile as he looked around at this group because he knew together they would be the ones who would make the difference.

"I was hoping to find you all here." he said. "Because I need to ask you if you feel up to going back there." he asked.

"Yes sir" ,"you bet" , "when do we leave", each one said one after the other.

"Good, so rest up, because this time your going back with the fire power to complete the mission." He said

Michael knew now what Devin had meant.

Now he knew how he was going to make a difference.

For the first time he knew why he was here and he knew what he was here to do.

4

"All department heads to the briefing room. "All department heads to the briefing room this is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill. All department heads are ordered to the briefing room immediately." K.I.T.T.'s voice rang out.

Michael was standing in the briefing room as the department heads came in. "Ok all of you have a seat. I'm going to be brief .Recently our agents were sent on a mission that they were ill prepared for and as a result didn't fair well. I plan to change that as of now. We are going back to that island only this time we are going to make it our priority to build five vehicles as good as K.I.T.T. ever was. We are going to out fit them with F.L.A.G. computers, sensors, defensive capabilities, and then coat them with the Knight coating to make them invulnerable." Michael said.

"But sir your talking a major undertaking to design and build just one car, would take weeks." One department head said.

"OK then Jason how long would it take you to adapt your five computers to go into vehicles?" Michael asked.

"Three weeks sir, minimum" he responded.

"Not good enough, I'll give you five days to have them ready, as well as permission to pull who ever you feel can help you from the computer development departments to do it." Michael said.

"Dr Strouse, you'll have seven days to coat the five vehicles, as well you have permission to pull anyone from the chemicals research department you need to get the job done." He said.

"Mr. Smith your going to have the hardest part your going to have to finish you work on your avoidance system in the next two days, because I need it ready to install in at least two of the vehicles in three days." Michael told him.

"Yes sir." Mr. Smith said back.

K.C. your group will be tearing the vehicles apart, getting them to the labs then after there coated, putting them back together." he told her. "I will assign people from the robotics department to help."

"Great so we get the easy job." she said sounding sarcastic.

"So which vehicles do you want done?" she asked.

"Follow me." he said walking out of the conference room with the department heads behind him and walked strait into the garage.

"OK that car." he said pointing to one of the new sport cars that had just arrived.

"K.C. I also want you to install your super fast engine in it." Michael told her.

"That van." he said pointing to one of the common work vans. "Mr. Smith please I need you to assign a team to install in the van the items from that confiscated equipment research lab room as well." he said. "They should prove to be quite useful."

"The items from the research lab, but sir how much of it do want them to install sir?" he asked.

"All of it." Michael said.

"Mr. Smith you will over see the installation of your avoidance system, into that helicopter." he said pointing to one of the new two seated helicopters, "as well as that bike." pointing to one of the sport motorcycles sitting beside the far wall

"And the helicopter will also get every thing we we've got in that government weapon research lab as well."

"But sir about my avoidance system it wasn't designed for a plane or any thing as small as that helicopter, and certainly not a land based vehicle."

"I know I'm asking a lot of you in a short amount of time so just do your best." He answered.

"And K.C. that pickup truck." Michael said pointing to the one that had picked him up from the airport.

"Let me guess you want the other engine in that one. Right" she said.

"You'll also need to put on an extra layer of armor as well." He told her.

"Right , right of course why wouldn't you want that, how silly of me. Ok you heard the man these cars aren't going to rebuild them selves, you know." She shouted.

"OK people were working against the clock here, so lets get on it." he said.

As he turned he heard his name called out. "Mr. Knight"

"Yes Jason what do you need?" he asked.

"A moment of your time if you don't mind sir." Jason said

"Make it brief, I've got a lot of things to do." Michael said.

"Well sir it's about this project. I want you to know that I support this project and have even looked forward to doing something like this some day." Jason said

"Thank you." Michael said and went to turn away.

"But sir the time line you've given us its really short notice." he added.

"I know Jason, but it's got to be this way." Michael said.

"But sir the point I'm trying to say is that if all you want is some cars with computers in them. I can do that in a few days time." Jason said.

"Good" Michael answered.

"But if you want me to make five vehicles like K.I.T.T. its going to take me at least two weeks to do that sir maybe more." Jason said.

"Why!!" Michael said, now sounding disgusted.

"Because sir I don't know how." Jason said

"What do you mean you don't know how. I thought you've study K.I.T.T. sense you got here, you built five computers to think like him, didn't you, now I'm telling you to take your computers and put them to use. The same way that K.I.T.T.'s was why is that so hard." Michael said razing his voice.

"Because when I was studying K.I.T.T he wasn't a car any more." Jason said.

"What?" he said softly like he didn't quite hear him.

"Mr. Knight when I got the chance to work on the most advanced super computer ever built. It was a dream come true for me. I had read every thing I could about the people who designed him and who had worked to keep him up and running for so many years, and then I got to meet him. It was like being a kid and having all your dreams come true, but he wasn't a car anymore. He was what I pictured him as a super computer and he had already been rebuilt to run F.L.A.G.'s new facility. So he maybe at his core he's the same K.I.T.T. you know, but to me he's not a car, he never was, he's a big room and with a seat in it." Jason said.

"So all the data that allowed him to be, K.I.T.T. the car"

"It wasn't there any more when I was working on him, and I'd have to write them from scratch." he said. "And that's going to take weeks, because I've never done that before and I'm not sure were to start." Jason said.

Michael smiled. "You know I one time told Devin there's no fool like an old fool."

"Really, you really said that to Mr. Miles." Jason said.

"Yah you know what he said to me?" Michael said.

"What sir?" Jason asked.

"And Michael there are no people, so blind as those who will not see, or deaf as those who will not hear." Michael said trying to do his best to impersonate Devin.

"That sounds like Mr. Miles sir." Jason said.

"You know he was right. Here I was so obsessed with doing right by Devin and Wilton, I almost lost sight of the fact I'm here to do a job. Well not any more. Jason you worry about getting those computers in to the cars, and getting them integrated into there systems. I think I know some one who can help with the program writing part." Michael said with a smile.

"OK sir, you got it." Jason said to him.

Michael walked out of the room. He kept walking not looking back. He walked until he stood before a door.

K.I.T.T. Main Computer Authorized Accesses Only the sign said.

Michael stood in front of the door. he reached for the panel that would let him in. Then stopped, and reached for it again. He placed his hand on the panel next to the closed doors, the double doors opened. As he looked in, there were a set of steps. About fifteen leading down, as he walked he felt afraid. Not of K.I.T.T. but of what he might see at the bottom of the steps.

Soon he reach the bottom, all he could see was a chair sitting in front of a screen. The screen was dark so he sat down.

"A hey, a, can you hear me K.I.T.T.,, it's me Michael." he said.

"I know Michael, I can hear you just fine." the voice said."

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" Michael asked.

"How am I doing, how am I doing. You've been the director here for the past two weeks. This is the first time you've come to see me, and all you can ask, is how am I doing?" K.I.T.T. said.

"I'm sorry bu,, K.I.T.T. I guess I ,I ,I don't know, after I heard what they had done to you. I guess I thought seeing you just wouldn't be the same. I wasn't out to hurt you K.I.T.T. I swear it." Michael said

"Well Michael, I guess I can accept that. Michael I mean I now see you differently too. Michael now that I'm the central computer bank for F.L.A.G. so I guess it stands to reason that seeing me would frighten you a little." K.I.T.T. said

"So how have you been Michael."

"Not so good, I guess you know what's going on, don't you." Michael said.

"Yes Michael you want F.L.A.G. to build five vehicles like I was." K.I.T.T. said

"Yah, but its not that easy. You see the only computers we have to work with have never turned on a light switch. Let a lone driven a car." Michael said

"Yah Michael there not ready to do that yet." K.I.T.T. said.

"Right but I need them ready but I need ready fast I need them to drive cars, fly plains, run sensors, monitor conditions around them, fire weapons, and keep those agents alive and I need them to complete there mission and I need them to do all that in ten days K.I.T.T." Michael said.

"And you want me to teach them all that, right Michael?" K.I.T.T. said

"K.I.T.T. you're the only one who can. Those computers are like children, K.I.T.T. and I need them to grow up really fast. K.I.T.T. I don't want to lose another agent. I can't K.I.T.T. do you understand?" Michael said

"Yes,It's ok Michael. If you need it that bad you can count on me Michael." K.I.T.T. replied.

"So you can write the software I need" Michael asked

"Yes Michael I still have all those program within my memory banks" responded. K.I.T.T. "if you need it that bad. I'll have taught these "children" everything they need to know on time"

"Great" Michael said.

"On one condition Michael"

"What would that be K.I.T.T." Michael asked.

K.I.T.T. paused "Well Michael if what you say is true that these new Knight Foundation vehicles are based after me and I will be there teacher as well, then in a way, they will become my children, don't you think so Michael?

"Yes K.I.T.T. I guess you could say that, you will become the parent to a whole new generation of vehicles K.I.T.T." Michael said

"Then you will have to give me the same rights as any other parent has."K.I.T.T. said "the right to name there children"

5

Over the next few days every one from every department of F.L.A.G. worked tirelessly to tear all five vehicles down to there frames. Then every piece was then coated with the super hard formula using Dr Strouse's new fast drying method. All piece were then set aside to be reassembled after more modifications were made

Allot of the new modifications including new servo motors and sensor arrays that needed to be installed. Of course what F.L.A.G. vehicle would be complete without the classics tracking light installed in the front of it

Lucky for the crews car technology had made a big leap forward in the years sense K.I.T.T. was on the road So some systems could simply be taped into. The other modifications were done by K.C. and her crew and over seen by the F.L.A.G.,s robotics department

The helicopter was the one vehicle with the most modifications to it. Before its tear down could take place all weapons had to be installed to make sure everything was balanced right and to make sure all targeting systems worked correctly. The engine needed modifications as well to compensate for the extra weight it would now be carrying.

The motor cycle proved to be the hardest one to install the computer in. Twice items had to be switched out for smaller versions to cut down on size and weight but soon every vehicle began to come together and look like it should. The last thing that needed done was the surfaces were checked over again for any defects

Wile this was going on the only ones that didn't seem to have anything to do with the rebuild were Michael and the agents that were going back to the island

Michael decided that the best thing he could do was stay out of everyone's way. He had to trust in the fact that his teams of technicians knew what they were doing. So he concentrated on training the attack group for the mission ahead

Michael used the first few days calling in every favor he or the foundation had accumulated in the last ten years

Within a few days simulations began coming in by carrier to F.L.A.G. headquarters. Michael also began receiving satellite photos as well as every piece of intelligence any one had on the island and the group they would be going up against

Michael's first order for the agents was to learn every inch of the island. If there was any place were a person could squeeze into and still get a shot off they were told to learn were it was. He wanted them to go back there prepared, this time he didn't want any surprises

In the end every thing was don that could be don every system was checked and rechecked and every one held there breath as the soft ware that K.I.T.T. had spent the last ten days writing was added.

The program had come right out of K.I.T.T.s own memory banks but if the technicians had not done there job right and had failed to connected or calibrated something right they were soon going to know it

If there calibration were off by even a little then every thing they had don would be for nothing. If it was unable to keep the vehicles on the road or run any of the vital systems it would contradict the computers primary programming and every system would shot down and the program would completely fail. Then they would have to not only tear every thing apart but wipe the hard drives and start over from scratch

With the time constraints so vital to everything getting don if ever one of the vehicles didn't work as expected it would set the whole time table back

Michael didn't want to think about that because it would mean some other group might be asked to go onto the island or they might call in the nuclear strike and that would cost hundreds of lives in the coastal areas as well as the lives all of the hostages

As they rebooted the computer on each vehicles everyone stood motionless K.I.T.T. had managed to keep there basic personality programs intact and simply expanded them with what he knew they needed to be proper F.L.A.G. vehicles

When the program reboot was complete none of the vehicles computers started until the final command was given

"Michael it is complete" K.I.T.T.s voice said into the room" would you please remove the first cover"

"This will be driven by Ms Templar and will be our new lead vehicle" Michael said as he took the cover off the first car "and its also K.I.T.T.s name sake as he request"

"Greetings' you may call me K.I.T.T.E.N." the car said in a female voice "I am built with the foundations new high speed engine and have a top cursing speed of over 370 mph.

"This one is Mr Samsons ride and will be our new ground assault vehicle "Michael said it's the only one that I suggest the name for"

"Hello!, I am called B.E.A.S.T." the giant truck said." my armor is top of the line military grade covered with ten layers of the Knight coating I can withstand a 67mm depleted uranium shell shot at 4'' and sustain only minimal damage.

"Melvin we are assigning you this, our new tactical espionage vehicle" Michael told him as he uncovered the van

"My classification is N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S. with my seniors if I cant see it coming then it most likely will not happen I am also capable of taping into or jamming almost any signal on the planet" the van said

"The next is our air assault vehicle. Mad dog, this is yours, its something we built when a little more muscle is called for" Michael told the group

"I will be referred to as F.A.L.C.O.N." the helicopter told the group." my mission will be to give air support to the team as well as send pictures and data back to F.L.A.G. headquarters. I am also the only member of the team equipped with tactical weapons and a sub program that allows me use them"

"The last member of the group is our vehicle built for tactical relay and maneuverability" Michael told the group "Mek, we call it W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D."

"Narlly man surfs up duds and dudets" the motorcycle said back

"I must apologize for W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D.S.s voice attitude program" Jason said "it was my suggestion to K.I.T.T. that we enhance each computer knowledge and vocabulary by hooking them up to the satellite relay system and let them down load information that way do to the time constraints"

"W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. used this opportunity to watch MTV and THE CARTOON NETWORK" he said

"Cool" Mek replied

"OK now this time and for some future missions each of you will be given this new tactical helmet its designed to link with your vehicle and be send data right to your heads up display on your visor just like the one on your wind shields it will also protect you in a crash along with the body suit that will act as body armor and allow your vehicles computers to check your vitals in the case of an emergency" Michael told the group

"The rest of your briefing will be don on wrought because we will be taking off from here within one hour" Michael announced. "So mount up every one and lets get them one the plain"

Over the next hour the drivers got there vehicles on board the plain as well as what ever the technicians said they needed to make any final adjustments

Michael felt apprehensive for the first time he was almost as nervous as if he was going to attack the island himself

While in the air they went throe the attack again on the island and Michael made a few calls

"Don't worry Michael I've got sixteen armed men ready to go at the first sign of trouble" the man on the phone told him

"And as you asked we put our differences aside and the three of us are ready to back up your team as soon as you give the word" another voice said

"I want to thank you guys we never would have been able to get this team together so quickly if you guys hadn't come thru for me and let my team use the simulations you guys wrote" Michael told them

"Well Michael K.I.T.T. was the first of this ragtag group and even thou we all agree we feel like your stepping on our toes by building a helicopter , a bike, and a new sports car, we all agree that we would rather have you build them then the other side" a deep voice said.

"Thanks Ark. And if you guys ever want to borrow any of them all you have to do is ask" Michael said

"Vary funny, Michael just wish your team GOOD LUCK for us were all routing for them" a second voice said

"Thanks Norman, and tell Jessie thanks for me to, OK guys I've got to get back to work but all communications are going to be relayed right into you frequencies so you will know if we need the Calvary to come a running." Michael said

"We'll be hear, good luck" one of the voices said as the monitors all went dead.

"Thanks Frankie, I have a feeling I'm going to need it." He said to the blank screens then got up and walked out of the room

Michael walked into the plains briefing room were the agents were waiting for him he was hoping to give them some words of encouragement ones that they would take away from here a help them to come back alive

Michael knew he could not handle losing another agent and had already written his letter of resignation in case this mission didn't come out as planned

"Ok here's how its going to go down you guys are going to be brought in as close as we can get you by putting you inside one of the delivery trucks that bring supplies and food to the island as needed" Michael told them "Hopefully we can get you close enough to do your attack run before anyone has a chance to react"

Jason took over the talk at that time "As you disembark CONTROL will be flying a plain over head and hit there communications relay with a high frequency beam that should disrupt all communications for about three minuets you will need to take out the satellite dish and deploy the jammier within that amount of time"

"I have also arranged for Charles Dejesus to be released as they asked he will be set free put on a boat then taken to the rondo view point as he gets there you will need to disrupt all signals to and from the island" Michael told them "because its at this time M.I.5 will close in and retake Dejesus and they have been told to take him dead or alive"

"So if we don't get that curtain up and they see this they could launch the missile or kill the hostages or both" Melvin said

"That's right it's got to be deployed by that time because there orders are not to wait for us" Michael told him

"Guys any one could do what I did by building some super vehicles. but only you can make them into a team. You've all worked together, that's your strength. You all know each other and how to watch each others backs, you're a team and that's what's going to get through this" Michael said

"Then I guess we have our name don't we." Ms Templare said "from this day forward we will be known as TEAM KNIGHT RIDER"

"TEAM KNIGHT RIDER I like that" Michael said "Well guys all I can say is what was told to me so many years ago. It was said to me by the man who the foundation was his dream Wilton Knight and just before he died he told me "ONE MAN CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE" I believe that or I would not be hear today and even tho you are all working together any one of you can be that person because at times even I needed a little help that was why he gave me Devin ,Bonnie , April and R.C. so I'm going to tell you what got me threw all those scrapes I always knew that when I needed that helping hand it was there and now we're here for you and we always will be"

6

"Attention America you now have only one hour left before we launch the missile at one of you cities to release Charles Dejesus we will then kill one half of the hostages at that time as well and one ever ten minuets until his release" a masked man said on the monitor in front of Michael

"Ok group you're a go" he said into the mike

As if on queue a driver walked half way up the land bridge got into the cab of one of the empty supply trucks that was parked there like had been don for days now he simply got inside started the motor and drove it away soon a new truck took its place then the driver disembarked and walked back to the far end a few minuets latter two men in a small car drove up the land bridge to were the truck was parked they first looked in the cab like they always did witch was empty then as they had every day sense the siege they then pointed there guns at the back of the truck and began to try to open the back

Suddenly the giant truck known as B.E.A.S.T. exploded out the back followed be W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D., N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S then K.I.T.T.E.N the two men screamed as they were thrown to the ground they watched the vehicles roll down the bridge toward the island. As they got to there feet one fired his gun at the vehicles wile the other grabbed for his radio, before he could make the call to alert the other men he stopped dead in his track as he herd a sound behind him it was F.A.L.C.O.N hovering just feet above the ground

"Sorry guys but this is a surprise party and if you call ahead then you just might ruin it" Mad dog said to the men over the speaker.

The men simply stood there dumb founded until the rail gun turned toward them, then together they let out a scream that was cut short by a sound as loud as thunder

As all this was happening there leader was watching a t.v. broadcast from a news crew off the coast of Guantanamo Bay Cuba they were reporting on the pending release of Charles Dejesus that had been announced by the US. Government earlier this morning

"Ha ha "he said "get ready to leave as soon as he comes out. We will get every one off the island then launch the missile from off shore by satellite and detonate the explosives around the hostages at the same time by the time the Americans get here we will be long gone" he told the guards standing behind him

The team still had over a mile before they got to the island, they covered most of it in a few second

"We've got a road block up ahead it's a semi stretched across the road" Mad dog said over the radio

"Can you take it out before we get there" Sheila asked

"Don't bother" Samson said "the explosion will only alert the whole island. Let me and B.E.A.S.T. handle this"

Samson put B.E.A.S.T. into full gear and went out ahead of the rest

CRASH he hit the semi at full speed mid center splitting it in two leaving the road clear enough for the rest of the team to get thru

"Ok he's threw" Mad dog said over the radio

"Mek your next, take out that satellite dish" Sheila said "Melvin get into position to disrupt island wide communications'

"I'm off" Mek said "W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. activate the avoidance system"

W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. did as asked and was soon weaving back and forth around buildings as well as avoiding being hit by any shot any of the armed men got off "Wouw Houw you missed dudes" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. said as he passed the gun men

Mek made it to the parking garage in a few minuets it was were He and Samson had been when they saw the satellite dish being set up he gunned W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. s engine as he took the last turn and headed for the edge

"KOWABUNGA" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. screamed as they flew thru the air

CRASH they hit right dead center of the satellite dish smashing it to pieces.

"Wow wipe out "W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. said over the radio

"I guess that's our ques" Melvin said as he brought the van to a skidding stop. K.I.T.T.E.N and B.E.A.S.T. proceeded past him

Melvin then hit a switch and the drivers seat turn around 180 degrees it then slide into the center of the van at the same time every thing came on in back

"Ok lets start by locking us down we don't want any surprises" he said

Two harpoons appeared in front under the bumper and two under the back all four shot strait down into the ground

"Ok now that we're locked down N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S begin count down to activation of all jammers" Melvin said

"Ten second count down under way" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S said back

"Guys be prepared we're on our own in 5, 4, 3, 2, N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S activate the Cone Of Silence NOW" Melvin said

At that same time all of F.L.A.G.'s monitors went blank

"That's it guys" Michael said back at head quarters "There on there own, good luck"

At that moment Charles Dejesus men were watching him go from the island to the boat as the t.v. goes blank the guys watching it begin to scream and throw things at the t.v.

"K.I.T.T.E.N. its up to us to get to were the hostages are we're the only chance of getting them off the island alive" Sheila said

"We will be there in ten minuets" K.I.T.T.E.N. responded

"Wow OK W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. lets get back and join the rest of the group" Mek told him

As they turned to go down the road an armored car came rolling into sight down the road coming right toward them.

"Ut Oh like bad karma dude" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. said as Mek applied the breaks then spun around to go the other way before they got more then a few hundred feet a large earth mover started up the other way cutting them off.

"A like Huston we have a problem here" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. said as Mek applied the breaks again.

W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. and Mek were sitting with the armored car approaching them from one side and the earth mover coming from the other "Well this may be shortest partnership in history buddy" Mek said

"I think we will be able to ad a few more days to it" a voice over the radio said

Just then the earth mover rocked and stopped dead then began to move sideways.

B.E.A.S.T. was pushing the earth mover and continued until the earth mover rolled over on its side

"Hey you mess with me you mess with my whole family" W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. said

Just then Mek looked back at the armored car as it exploded in a ball of flame F.A.L.C.O.N. then appeared above the armored car and fired again destroying the armored car completely " Mek get over to were the hostages are and help Sheila before they can detonate those explosives" Mad dogs voice said over the loud speaker.' With out a word Mek gave Mad dog a thumbs up and heads head past B.E.A.S.T. at top speed.

At that moment Dejesus boat was traveling across the water when from behind a large rock a boat comes out filled with agents

"YOU ARE ORDERED TO STOP, YOU ARE CARRYING A KNOWN TERRORISTS, AND ORDERED TO SURRENDER HIM TO AUTHORITIES."

At that moment two more boats appeared and began shooting at the one with the agents, As the bullets began to fly one of the agents began to shot at the boat with Dejesus onboard.

Soon Dejesus boat tried to turn away then suddenly Dejesus' screams and falls over board as his boat explodes in a ball of flame

"Mr Knight we've just gotten word that Dejesus was killed by the agents assigned to bring him in" the man monitoring the radio told him

"Well that's one down and the hostages to go, keep an ear out for our agents I want to know as soon as you hear from them" Michael told him

Melvin and N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S are still parked when suddenly the ground seemed to rock underneath them.

"What was that" Melvin said

"We have sustained a hit from a bazooka like apparatuses that has been mounted to one of the armored cars" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S answered

"What kind of damage has it done" Melvin asked

"We will not be able to keep the jammers up if we get hit again" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S said

At that moment another shell hit them on the side "the jammer has failed" he told Melvin. "we should get out of here we can not sustain another hit"

"Great get the engines started and releases the grapples" Melvin said

"I can not the grapples release has failed and they are preparing to fire again" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S said

Just then Melvin herd something" Is that what I think it is" he asked

"That sound is F.A.L.C.O.N. over head" N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S responded

F.A.L.C.O.N. swopped in low fired at the armored car with two micro missiles causing it to explode in a ball of flame

"Thanks for the save but I can't get the grapples up I'm dead in the water" Melvin told

"Hold on and I'll get you lose" Mad dog told him he then fired the laser twice cutting threw the cables holding N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S down

"Mad dog this is Michael we've got a problem we've picked up a report someone is on the roof with the missile they may be trying to launch it manually" he was told

"Melvin get N.O.S.T.R.A.D.A.M.U.S out of here there's nothing more you guys can do here I'll take care of the missile" Mad dog said over the radio as he flew off

At the roof top were the missile is located a man is setting it to fire the count down is ready to begin when F.A.L.C.O.N. appears over head

"Don't do it, I don't want to hurt you unless I have to" Mad dog told him as he hovered F.A.L.C.O.N in front of him

At first the man just stood there as if frozen in time, then suddenly screamed drew his rifle and began firing.

K.I.T.T.E.N. comes speeding down the road toward the bungalow were the hostages as she gets within sight a man sits about fifty feet away from the bungalow with a detonator in his hand.

"We're to late" Sheila says as she sees the man

Suddenly as if out of no ware W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. and Mek appears racing toward the man the man draws his side arm and fires two shots at then one shot hits them and W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. hits the ground throwing Mek lose.

As the dust hit the gun man he loses his grip on the detonator dropping it to the ground

At that moment the man sets out at a dead run to a near by truck. He then gets in and begins to drive it strait toward the bungalow holding the hostages

"What's he doing" Sheila ask

"I believe he intense to set of the explosives off by ramming them with the truck" K.I.T.T.E.N. replies

"Can we stop him" Sheila asked

"I'm sorry but I am not equipped with any offensive weapons and W.I.L.D.C.H.I.L.D. will not recover in time to catch him" K.I.T.T.E.N. tells her

"Then prepared to go to top speed." Sheila says as she hits the gas. "If we cant reach him before he hit that bomb the hostages are all dead"

"I feel it's my place to inform you that the driver of that truck is driving parallel to a steep cliff. If we hit him at top speed we may not be able to stop from going over the cliff with him. At this height neither of us will be able to survive the drop" K.I.T.T.E.N. says

"It's a risk we're going to have to take" Sheila says "but if it comes down to that I want to tell you that its been a honor to work with you"

"The honor has been mine Sheila" K.I.T.T.E.N. says "impact in three seconds"

K.I.T.T.E.N. hits the truck broad side both vehicles are rocked by the impact and jar away from one another K.I.T.T.E.N. activates the emergency breaks and skids to a stop as the truck slides sideways and rolls off the side of the cliff it fall to the bottom of the cliff hits the rocks below and explodes into flames

"Wow K.I.T.T.E.N. we did it, did you hear girl"? Sheila ask

"K.I.T.T.E.N.? K.I.T.T.E.N ? come on speak to me K.I.T.T.E.N." she says

"Only if you promise me we will never have to do that again" K.I.T.T.E.N. replies

7

With in the hour agents come on to the island from every side and begin arresting the rest of the gun men and free the hostages soon the team meet together in a parking lot as they stand there as a stretch limo pulls up beside them

Michael Knight gets out in a black suit

"Sir" Eugene says as he gets out

"Eugene please I've told you before this is not the military, relax already" he says with a smile "I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you on a job well done"

"Thank you" they all said

"And to tell you that as of this moment you guys are all going to be working as the foundations full time agents" Michael said

"That's great sir" Eugene said

"Oh and by the way the vice president has assured me that as a sign of his appertains our funding is going to get increased so we can get more of the elements to produce the Knight coating" Michael told them

"That's good news" Sheila said

"So good job guys" Michael said as he got inside the limo

As Michael drove away he knew now why Devin had wanted him to come back because the foundation was Devins' home and now it was his as well "Thanks" he said simply

At that exact moment a researcher come over to the agents "mame I'm in charge of the group that was disassembling the bomb and we've found something you'll want to see" He tells Sheila

"Why what did you find" she ask

"This mame" the researcher hands her a round globe like mettle ball then turns it upside down and a glowing liquid spills out on the ground

"What! What is that, paint?" Mad dog says as he looks at it

"Yes sir that's what it is thermal glow in the dark paint" he tells them "it's what we saw on the thermal image from the camera and this is what was in place of the plastic explosive that was going to set it off"

He handed a glob to Samson" this doesn't feel like pastiche, this is, what is this?" he ask

"Play doe sire, gray play doe" he answers

"So they were bluffing they didn't have a bomb at all" Melvin said at a slight laugh

"Then why were they trying to launch it after we took out the satellite relay and why would they go to the trouble of setting up a launcher like this for a bomb that's a fake" Mek said

Mad dog looked around then said "unless they didn't know it was a fake

EPOLOGE

The form of three men came out of the water. Two divers and a man with an oxygen tank and mask on he removes the mask revealing the face of Charles Michael Dejesus.

The two men lead him into a small house and after a few hours Dejesus comes out clean and dry wearing a new suit he walks to a boat dock and gets in to a small boat

"Lets go" he tells the driver

Within two hours the boat arrives at his house and he walks inside waiting there is a man sitting in a chair

"It worked just as you said it would by this time they believe I've drowned and I owe it all to you my friend" he tells them

"And the men on the island suspect nothing" the man tells him

"hired hands nothing more, but what of this group of super vehicles I keep hearing about you said nothing of them were did they come from?" Dejesus ask

"The Foundation For Law and Government" the man responds

"I've never herd of them" he tells the man

"It's ok I expected then sooner or latter because what I plane to do with your help is destroy them" the man stands revealing the face of GARTH KNIGHT

"Along with everything else my father and MICHAEL KNIGHT loved , I PLANE TO DESTROY IT ALL

THE END?


End file.
